Synchronizing
by Geckoguy555
Summary: "I give up." May sighed as her head smacked against the computer desk. The end result was a very loud 'thunk' and a few seconds of May hissing some very un-ladylike things while rubbing her forehead.


Okay, I made this up in about an hour so please point out any errors or typos you see. I just wanted to get the story up after all this time of doing nothing… anyway Here's the fic.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MATERIAL MENTIONED INTHIS STORY**

**That enough to keep the lawyer types off my back?**

A fourteen-year-old girl sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose as she sat back in her chair and loosened her signature red bandana. Her brother had bought her an MP3 player as a gift and she couldn't figure out how to put _her_ music on the thing.

"I give up." May sighed as her head smacked against the computer desk.

The end result was a very loud '_thunk_' and a few seconds of May hissing some very un-ladylike things while rubbing her forehead. There was no way around it. May would probably have to bring in a friend who would no doubt laugh at her while they fixed the electronic in a few minutes.

Who could the girl call without looking like a complete idiot? Brock? Nah… Dawn maybe? No way… the blunette would tease her for at least a month… Ash? The thought of her crush helping her certainly was embarrassing but… he wouldn't make fun of her at least…

"How'd you get the bruise?" Ash Ketchum asked as he hooked the USB cable into May's computer.

"I don't want to talk about it…" May replied as she glanced away from the older boy.

Eventually she saw the raven-haired boy bring up a screen that said 'Synching, please wait…'

"I didn't know you listened to so many love songs…" Ash laughed as he saw how many 'Romance' songs the girl had saved onto her computer.

Soon he minimized the windows and saw that one of the programs was Microsoft Word.

"What's this?" Ash asked as he saw the open document entitled 'May's journal.'

May, in a frantic attempt to close the document before her friend saw the latest entry slipped while crossing the room and smacked her head against the desk. Again.

"Don't look at it!" May cried as she lunged from the floor to the mouse.

"What's so bad about it?" Ash asked as he tired to glance around May and see whatever was on the monitor.

"Dear Diary, I am completely in love with Ash…" The raven-haired boy read as May lost her balance, causing the chair that both of them occupied to topple resulting in the two landing in a rather 'compromising' position with May on top of Ash, their legs tangled together, and their faces a little too close merely be called friendly.

"I'm sorry Ash! I lost my balance! And… and I'm so sorry!" May cried as she tried to untangle herself from a dazed and blushing Ash.

"It's fine May…" The raven-haired boy replied as he sat up.

At that moment Ash's Pokégear decided that right then would be a swell time to ring.

"Yeah?" Ash asked as he flipped open the device.

"Hey Ash, you remember those seats you wanted reserved tonight for you and your lady friend… uh something Maple?" The voice on the other end asked as Ash realized he accidentally turned on 'speaker' mode.

"Yeah…"

"Well I got seats near the water like you asked and everything else is set up."

"Thanks Rudy…"

"Yeah, no problem dude… by the way have you told that Maple girl you loved her yet?" Ash froze as he looked at May who was keeling beside him.

"I've gotta go!" Ash said hurriedly as he quickly closed the device.

"Do you really love me Ash?" May asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah… do you?"

"Yup. So were you going to ask me on a date?" May asked as her cheeks darkened.

"Yeah… I was… do you still wanna go?" Ash asked nervously.

"I'd love to!" May replied as she stood and helped Ash up.

"Well then I'll go and get ready." Ash said as he walked towards the door.

"Wait!" May called as she ran up and gave Ash a peck on the cheek.

"Th-thanks May." Ash said softly as he rubbed his cheek.

Meanwhile the screen on the computer flickered to 'Synch complete.'

**Well, there it is. I hope everyone enjoyed the oneshot. R&R. **


End file.
